


right where you left me

by patrickbrewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Loves His Family More Than Anything, Dehydration, Everything is Lighthearted, Fainting, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Hospitals, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, References to Canon, Reunions, Siblings, everyone is happy, overuse of the word husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/patrickbrewer
Summary: Alexis is coming back to visit Schitt’s Creek for the first time since she moved away, and David has spent the past week readying the already-pristine house and guest room for her arrival. Of course they’ve facetimed and talked a lot in the space between, but now she’s so busy and extremely successful that David is lucky if he catches her on the phone more than once a week.Which is obviously what brought him to the whole not-drinking-all-day thing. The absolute last thing he needs right now is another oopsy daisy.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	right where you left me

When David clears his throat for what is admittedly probably the 50th time tonight, Patrick lets out a frustrated sigh. They’re settling into bed for the night, Patrick already under the covers and staring over at him with his doe eyes, filled with fond annoyance. 

“David, you can at least have a  _ tiny _ drink of water. Use one of the little plastic cups in the bathroom. My throat is getting dry just looking at you.”

David peers back into the bathroom, eyeing the stack of cups with undisguised distrust. “Um, I refuse to drink out of those things. I accidentally drank one of Alexis’ contacts once and I vowed to never touch one again.”

“Of course you did,” Patrick mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes before speaking louder, “You didn’t drink anything all day.”

“Yes,” David replies, throwing his arms out, “and that was a very conscious and pre-planned decision! So I vote that we drop this conversation in favor of savoring these freshly washed sheets that don’t run the risk of being ruined by an unspeakable tragedy that has absolutely never happened to us before.” 

Patrick sighs again as David slides into bed beside him, and really, David doesn’t know how he’s considered the dramatic one in this relationship. 

He cuddles close to his husband, gripping the front of his plain white t-shirt as he lowers his head down onto his shoulder. A comfortable silence settles over them, the sound of the ceiling fan spinning a rhythm with Patrick’s heartbeat. He lets the imagined melody balance his thoughts, calming the hyperactive worry and excitement that has been swirling inside of him for the past few days. 

Alexis is coming back to visit Schitt’s Creek for the first time since she moved away, and David has spent the past week readying the already-pristine house and guest room for her arrival. Of course they’ve facetimed and talked a lot in the space between, but it isn’t the same. He grew so used to seeing her every day, to their beds sitting just a few feet apart. Now she’s so busy and extremely successful that David is lucky if he catches her on the phone more than once a week. 

He misses her. It would take a lot for him to say so out loud, but he does. 

Which is obviously what brought him to the whole not-drinking-all-day thing. The absolute last thing he needs right now is another oopsy daisy. He won’t have his mood or anything else ruined for this long awaited reunion. 

“You’re impossible,” Patrick murmurs, as if he can read David’s thoughts. He slides further under the covers, making himself comfortable for sleep, and David follows, watching his husband’s eyelids flutter shut before turning over and allowing himself to be pulled back against Patrick’s chest. 

Ignoring the thirst lingering on his tongue, David drifts away from consciousness directly toward the thought of all of his favorite people being in the same room again. 

  
  


An incessant beeping wakes him, distant but unwavering as it thrums against his skull. He lets out a scratchy groan, face scrunching up in annoyance. 

“Turn the alarm off,” he croaks out, shoving his arm to Patrick’s side of the bed. Instead of feeling the soft warmth of his husband, though, his hand knocks against something hard, and a second later he hears a splash. The sound of a cup rolling across the floor hits his ears. 

“Ugh, David! These are new shoes!” 

His eyes fly open, confusion and a pulsing ache drumming against his brain. He is met with three gazes: Alexis’ faux annoyance, Stevie’s slight grin, and Patrick’s worried warmth. 

It takes him a moment of looking around, and then it finally clicks: he is not at home. He’s in the hospital. 

“What the fuck,” he chokes out, staring down at the hideous gown they’ve placed him in with loud contempt. There’s an IV stuck in the back of his hand, and he turns away, feeling nauseous. “What the fuck is going on?” 

“Take it easy,” Patrick says, gently pushing on his shoulder to prevent him from sitting up fully. “ _ Someone _ was so dehydrated that he collapsed at the store and hit his head on the edge of the counter on the way down.” 

He tries to sound admonishing, but David can see right through it. His voice is strained and the wrinkles on his forehead are just a little bit deeper than usual. Guilt rises in David’s throat immediately, but he chokes it down. 

Well, that explains the headache. 

“Yeah, like, right as I walked into the store, David. And then Patrick was so worried I thought I was gonna have to load you both into an ambulance. You two are lucky I’m so cool in a crisis.”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration,” Patrick retorts, shaking his head with a too-forced smile, but Stevie gestures behind his back, clearly signaling that it’s not an exaggeration at all. 

David extends his hand to his husband, squeezing reassuringly when their fingers intertwine. Now that he thinks about it, he remembers this morning. How Patrick woke him up with a trail of kisses across his shoulder, teasing him about the sheets being dry. 

“I had the utmost faith in you and your completely empty bladder,” he had whispered, earning multiple swats from David. 

And then next thing they knew they were running late to work, and the store was weirdly busy, and they didn’t even have time to think about breakfast. 

No wonder David collapsed. 

“Does this count as a different kind of oopsy daisy?” Stevie asks, earning a simultaneous  _ NO _ from David and  _ Oh my god, yes, Stevie _ from Alexis. 

“Oh my god, okay, when can I get out of here?” David asks, thoroughly embarrassed and unsurprisingly hungry. 

Patrick goes off in search of a nurse to inquire about David being discharged, lifting their hands to press a kiss to David’s skin before he goes. David smiles after him, sheepish and grateful. Two words he never would have used to describe himself before he met his husband. 

“You two are disgusting,” Stevie deadpans, but she has a smile curling on her lips, as though she can’t bear the full weight of her usual pessimism. 

“Patrick is like a little button and David is the thread that keeps breaking,” Alexis jokes, booping David’s nose. 

“Okay, I hate that analogy, thanks so much.” David exhales loudly, flopping his head back against the pillow and ignoring the mild shot of pain that travels across his scalp. 

But despite his words, he can’t help but think that if he were to stick to that metaphor, then Alexis, Stevie, and really all of his family are the tailors who continue to sew everything together when things go awry. Because as humiliating as this situation is, it’s nothing compared to what they’ve all faced together in the past. 

He watches as Alexis and Stevie talk about New York, and admires the soft smile on Patrick’s face as he calls all of the parents to assure them that David is okay, and even in this stupid fucking gown that he’s dying to change out of, he knows he’s home. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written in months and i have lost all my confidence but here we are!!! come find me on twitter @patrickbrewcr if you wanna 💜
> 
> otherwise, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
